1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program product for providing coloration when a multicolor original image is multicolor-printed with a plurality of color inks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stencil printing machine, disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-144690, outputs various multicolor print products by arbitrarily combining color inks and color papers. This stencil printing machine provides a user with create a multicolor original image by the user specifying colors, so-called “coloration”, for each object such as a photograph, an illustration, a text, and a graphic.